Vortixx
The Vortixx are a species native to Xia, created by the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History The Vortixx were one of the many species created by Mata Nui, intended as inhabitants of the island Xia. Within days of their creation, the Vortixx set about leveling their island, and spent the next several years reconstructing it into an industrial behemoth, quickly sapping the island of what natural resources it had. As soon as they'd developed a name for themselves, they began demanding absurdly high payments for products they held monopolies on. The Makuta, one of the biggest clients and the organization with the most to loose with such a steep spike in prices, quickly stepped in and forced the Vortixx to lower their costs to a more reasonable level. When the League of Six Kingdoms was just starting out, these low costs would allow the upstart kings to establish powerful empires. Following the collapse of the League, the Makuta again became the Vortixx's biggest clients. When Makuta Chirox, under Teridax's orders, left Destral in search of capable generals for the Visorak Horde, the Vortixx were the second species he visited for prospective leaders, following the Rekridor. He was immediately impressed by the Vortixx Roodaka, whom he allowed to become viceroy of the hordes. However, she retained her good standing on Xia and resumed it following the downfall of the Visorak horde. Later, she would use it as a base from which she sold information to the Dark Hunters and Makuta about each other. On the eve of the Destiny War, the Vortixx found themselves writing large contracts for a previously unknown organization--contracts rivaling even those with the Brotherhood of Makuta. Rumors were even caught of the return of the League of Six Kingdoms. When both of the League and the Order of Mata Nui unveiled themselves and declared war on the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Vortixx wisely made plans to remain neutral. However, as soon as the Order of Mata Nui received the majority of their orders, the Order of Mata Nui agent Botar unleashed the Tahtorak on Xia, crippling the city and severely damaging the Mountain. When the Kanohi Dragon was unleashed to keep the Tahtorak from battling the citizens, Xia was further damaged and they were unable to help the Brotherhood of Makuta. To further keep a stranglehold on Vortixx production, the Order of Mata Nui sent the Dark Hunters to the island to keep the Vortixx in check. The Dark Hunters nearly pillaged the island, but were stopped only by Helryx. Later, the Shadowed One found a collection of viruses left there by Makuta Kojol and killed a male Vortixx and Ancient to ensure their secrecy. He soon disappeared, leaving all Vortixx within a kio radius of his former position pulverized into fragments. Many Vortixx left the Matoran Universe for Spherus Magna after the death of Teridax. Reign Of The Founders ALT. Universe In this universe the only species created directly by the great beings were the matoran/toa. the vortixx and many other races were created by the Founders and their female partners. the Founder known as Xia met a being known as Deduca who would become the Mother of the First generation of vortixx. Deduca was granted immortality by Xia and therefore remains Queen of the Vortixx to this day, though the public face is that of her favoured daughter Roodaka. They were present during the First Founding war creating weapons and providing Elite soldiers to Xia and his forces. it is rumored that should another war break out Deduca will rush to her lovers aid once again supplying very important weapons and resources. at one point the females of the race were granted Dream powers by Xia while the males were granted Shadow powers. Abilities and Traits Vortixx are generally cunning and manipulative, especially the females who dominate the society. They prioritize their work and their pay above all else and are largely uninterested in influencing the world beyond their shores as long as they profit. Vortixx seize any opportunity to gain inspiration for better weapons, and once they allowed the infamous Kanohi Dragon residence on their island to study it. Around the time the Makuta were "asking" the Vortixx to lower their prices, Mutran forgot his favorite pet rock on the island. Some time later, several male Vortixx janitors stumbled on the rock and, touching it, were immediately consumed by it. The rock continued to grow as it ate more and more Vortixx until it was the size of a mountain. Vortixx initially regarded the rock, now christened the Mountain, with fear. However, a rite of passage emerged in which Vortixx had to scale the Mountain in pairs to prove themselves. Not all Vortixx have escaped the rite alive, and very rarely can they duplicate their feat. Roodaka is one of the few Vortixx who has climbed the Mountain twice. Known Vortixx *Roodaka *Cobarox *Johrak *Racasix *Transa *Vanembar *Vecca *Weyland *Hollian - Deceased *Carika *Tseraka *Sinera *Whakanuva *Vorhdaka *Nahdaka - Deceased Social Structure and Interactions The primary focus of the Vortixx is their pay, and they'll do anything to advance further above their competitors, including allowing the residence of Nynrah Ghosts so long as they work only for the Vortixx. Even their rite of passage climbing the Mountain is believed to be connected to high prowess for profit and the capacity to make ruthless business decisions. As a corporation, the Vortixx are run by the female "aristocracy", while males are forced to do the dangerous and tedious tasks and are not allowed to leave Xia. Everyone--males and females--perform the male-type chores initially; however, at some point all of them are allowed to climb the Mountain. These quests are undertaken in pairs; one male and one female. If both return, they are both given better working and living conditions. But if only one climber returns, they are given a position in the "aristocracy" which oversees the Vortixx industry. Very rarely do males survive this expedition. Vortixx believe that the male advantages in strength and power means they are meant for brutish chores while female advantages in flexibility and agility as well as in intelligence means they are meant for leadership. The Mountain rite makes this a self-fulfilling prophecy as male Vortixx make poor mountain-climbers. Ora Nui Variant A separate type of Vortixx exist on the island of Ora Nui, with smaller bodies and more varied armor and skin colors. They are also friendlier, but still are very profit-motivated and ruthless. Their occupations are also more varied, as no sort of Trial exists to determine increased social status. Males were less common on Ora Nui, and so female stigma towards them was significantly lessened. Trivia *Although most Xia-native Vortixx wear black and silver armor, some are known to wear a myriad of different pigments, including red, blue, white, and green. *Thromexx highly resemble Vortixx. Category:Vortixx Category:Sapient Species Category:Mechanical Species